


Hung Up

by Duffy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, acting like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS - 5x01 A short dialogue between Merlin and Arthur when they're trapped in the net. Starts with a simple question and ends in a snappish conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung Up

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Otherwise I'm very sorry. My first post here.

**Hung up**

"It's damn cold!"  
"Don't be such a pussy."  
"What? Aren't you feeling cold?"  
"No."  
"C'mon, you must be cold. It's winter and in the middle of the night."  
"Merlin, shut up! I want to sleep."  
"But you're wearing a chainmail and your armor. You're cold as ice. Here, feel it!"  
"No Merlin, I am not cold. I'm the king, don't tell me what to~…Oh god, _Merlin_ , would you please move your hand away _immediately_!?  
"But Sire!"  
"Bollocks. It's your own fault that we're stuck in this net."  
"But we were hungry. And I still am, by the way."  
"It's obvious to every man who can think clearly, that rabbits  _don't_ casually lie around on the ground side by side in the woods. But it seems to me that  _you_  don't belong to that category of men."  
"How should I have known it's a trap?"  
"Because...you just should have known. And now shut up!"  
"But~…"  
"No!"  
"There was no need for you, to jump into the net, you know."  
"No need? I wanted to save you!"  
"Well yes, worked out great!  
"Will you stop complaining?! I also could have left you hanging here alone, Merlin!"  
"You wouldn't."  
"Oh yes, I would."  
"No."  
"Well yes, I wouldn't. But you would still be alone in the net."  
"But you could have let me down by now. We could have found Gwaine and Percival already."  
"Tz."  
"Ah, now you're speechless?"  
"Shut up, Merlin. And move your head away from there. Your hair's all over my face."  
"Pff~"  
"Will you stop laughing?! As soon when we're out of this you can polish my armor, brush my boots, muck out the stables..."  
"All right, all right, but you take your hand away there because it's drilling a hole in my belly."  
"Not possible. I can't move. I'm stuck in a net - in case you haven't notice by now."  
"See? That's apparently why my hair must be in your face."  
"Shut. Up. Merlin."  
"Fine."  
"Fine, problem solved."


End file.
